Is my life meant to be a living hell?
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Laura Jacobs had gone through a lot in her short life before she could start to live a happy life with her parents. This all ends when the dead come back to life and begin eating everything. Having to rely on strangers and skills, will Laura and her family survive this hellish nightmare, or die at the hands of the dead?
1. Bio(A New Day)

Name: Laura Jacobs

Age: 5

DOB: August 16th, 2007

Hometown: Macon, Georgia

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

Looks: Dark brown hair down her back, hazel eyes, normal skin tone.

Trait: Smart, kind, timid, shy.

VA: Devyn Dalton

Outfit: A white ruffled dress with pastel indigo flowers covering the bottom of the skirt. Pastel indigo fabric covers the top of the chest, with ruffled trim to match the sleeves. On her feet are white socks with tiny blue bows on top, just underneath white frills at the very top of the socks and white sneakers. She wears a necklace, with black strap and a yellow star shaped pendant.(Love Nikki Beloved dress, Blue Cotton socks, Learning Journey shoes and Star necklace).

Relations: Unnamed former 'adoptive' parents( _Deceased_ ), Micheal Archer(former 'adoptive' brother, _Deceased_ ), Clementine(former foster sister/surrogate sister), Clementine's parents(former foster parents), unnamed great-uncle, Carley Brooks(biological mother), Doug Jacobs(biological father).

History: Laura was kidnapped when she was only half a year old. She is taken from her birth town of Macon, Georgia to Wellington, Ohio. The family she was placed with raised her well enough for four years before the parents mysteriously died. Micheal, the only son, told Laura about her real birth place and showed her the missing child report about her. Micheal made arrangements for a family friend to meet them in at the airport and to take Laura in until she could be reunited with her parents. However, on the day they were to go to Georgia, something derailed their plans. While driving to the airport, Micheal pulls over to the side of the road to help someone who he believes is hurt. Both he and Laura go to help, only to see a zombie eating someone. Both are bitten on the wrist before Micheal kills it. Micheal cleans their wounds the best he can and bandages them. Before they board the plane, Micheal collapses from a fever caused by his bite. Laura surprisingly doesn't have the same fever and, since the flight attendants weren't aware of her bite, she is allowed to board the plane with the family friend, Ed. Micheal tells Laura he loves her and to live a happy life. Unbeknownst to Laura, Micheal succumbs to his fever and is killed by one of the attendants when he reanimates. Since the cases had been few, they were able to eradicate them without causing an incident. Ed takes Laura to his home and introduces her to his wife and daughter, Diana and Clementine. For two months Laura lives with them before she is reunited with her mother and father, Carley and Doug. When Clementine's parents go to Savannah and Laura's father helps her mother with her news coverage of the Cherry Blossom Festival, they are both left with a sitter. It's the final day of having normal lives.


	2. A Man Named Lee

My Pov

Me and Clementine had been hiding in here treehouse for about two days ever since the thing had gotten in and attacked out sitter, Sandra. It had been like when that thing had attacked me and Micheal a year ago. I wanted Mommy and Daddy to come get me and Clementine and take us Savannah to get her parents. Both our moms had left messages for Sandra to takes us back to Marietta, but right as we were about to leave, that thing attacked her. Clementine was sleeping and just as I was about to fall asleep, gunshots shocked us both awake.

"What was that?!" Clementine asked, frightened by the loud noise.

"It sounded like a gunshot, but it sounded like it was far away." I said. I heard Clementine's patio door being opened and heard a man's voice. I looked out the window to see someone going into the house. "Someone just went into the house. It was a man."

"Was it your dad and my dad?" Clementine asked.

"I don't think it was either, but I can't be sure. Try calling him on the radio." I said. Clementine picked up her walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Daddy?" Clementine asked. It took a little bit before we heard the man answer.

"Hello?" the man asked. It wasn't my dad and or Clem's. I tilted the radio toward me so we could both talk.

"Whoever you are, you need to be quiet!" I said.

"What are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Clementine. And the other girl you heard is Laura." Clementine said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Lee." the man answered. He sounded like a good man. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are." Clementine said.

"My mommy works for the news. She was covering the Cherry Blossom Festival and my daddy helps her crew with their equipment. He's really smart." I said.

"Are you both safe?" Lee asked.

"We're in Clementine's treehouse. Those things can't get in." I said.

"That's smart." Lee said. Me and Clementine climbed over to the small door and lifted it up a little bit.

"See? Can you see us? We can see you through the window?" Clementine asked. I noticed Lee come to the kitchen window and wave to us. That's when I noticed movement behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed. Clementine pulled me back. I grabbed the hammer that Clementine and me used for protection and climbed down the stairs. I hurried to the patio door to see Lee struggling to push Sandra, who had turned into one of those monsters, off of him. I opened the door, hearing Sandra snarling and growling. I started to shake, afraid of her. I snapped out of it and held out the hammer. "Lee, here!" He grabbed the hammer, pushed Sandra off him and hit her repeatedly in the head until she was dead. Clementine ran up behind me and pulled me back a little.

"Did you kill it?" Clementine asked.

"I think something else did before me." Lee said.

"She got attacked by one of those monsters when we were trying to get away." I said. Lee knelt down to our level.

* * *

Lee's Pov

How long had the girls been alone?

"You girls have been all by yourselves through this?" I asked. They both nodded.

"I want my parents to come home now." Clementine said.

"I thought maybe my parents might of come by now and gotten us." Laura said.

"I think that might be a little while, you know." I said.

"Yeah." Laura mumbled.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you girls until then." I said.

"What should we do now?" Clementine asked.

"We need to find help before it gets dark." I said.

"Yeah. It's not safe at night." Clementine said.

"Lee, can you give me a minute to get my things and leave a note for our parents in case they come here?" Laura asked.

"Sure. Just don't take too long." I said. Laura ran back to the treehouse and came back down with a backpack. She took out a piece of paper, jotted something down and followed me and Clementine outside. We walked toward the gate and saw two guys trying to clear a path for their truck.

"Laura, I don't think we should leave." Clementine said. I turned and looked at the girls.

"Clem, I can't stay here anymore. Every minute I think one of those things is going to get into the yard. We've almost run out of food and you said it yourself that's it's too dangerous to go to the neighbors' houses to look for some. I know you want to be here when your parents come back, but if we stay anymore those things might get us!" Laura said. I walked over to the girls.

"Clementine, I know you want to wait for your parents, but it seems too risky and dangerous for you both to stay here. Your parents will find us." I said.

"Do you think so?" Clementine asked. I nodded. So we opened the gate and approached the two guys.

* * *

 **And I'll stop here for right now. I wanted to get at least one chapter posted that way you all weren't stuck reading the bio for a while. I'll be working on this story off and on. Just depending how I feel. This will be my original TWDG story that I had up before I accidentally deleted.**


	3. Leaving Home

My Pov

We went through the gate, causing it to creek loudly.

"Hey!" Lee called out. The two men snapped around, terrified.

"HOLY SHIT!" one man yelled.

"DON'T EAT US!" the other man yelled. Lee held up his hand.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Lee said.

"Phew, thought for a second you and the little ones were BOTH going to give us the chomp." the first man said.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Trying to get home, this neighborhood is a disaster. Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back." the man said. That's where both my parents were. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

"Lee. This is Clementine and Laura." Lee said. The other man knelt down to our level.

"I'm Chet." the second man introduced.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughters out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there." Shawn said. He thought we were Lee's daughters?

"I'm not there dad. I'm...their babysitter. Both of their parents are out of town." Lee said. Me and Clementine looked at Lee.

"Let's get going. Stay put too long is a mistake." Shawn said. Lee looked at us.

"What do you girls want to do?" Lee asked.

"I..." Clementine mumbled. Clementine looked at the address on her house.

"Clementine..." I said.

"Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet yelled. Shawn ran to a car that was blocking that was blocking the way.

"Lee, quick! Let's go!" Shawn exclaimed. Lee helped Shawn push the cars out of the way and create a big enough path for Shawn's truck to get through. We all piled into the truck and Shawn sped off. "As far as babysitter's go; I'd say their parents own you a big tip." We drove away from Clementine neighborhood and down the road until it was dark. We finally came to a farm, which I can only assume was the Greene Farm. We all got out of the truck.

"Hey, Shawn... I'm a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit." Chet said.

"No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn said. Chet looked at us.

"It was nice to meet you all." Chet said. Chet walked farther down the road. The door of the house opened, revealing an old man.

"Thank God, you're okay." the man said.

"I was worried it'd be bad here too."Shawn said, hugging the man. This must be his dad.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple of days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone tame but that ain't nothing new." the man said.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." the man said. The man looked at us. "You've brought a couple of guests."

"Your boy's a lifesaver." Lee said.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody. So it's just you and your daughters then." the man said. Why did people think we were Lee's daughters?

"Oh, not his daughters. He's the babysitter." Shawn said. The man bent down to our level.

"Girls, do you know this man?" the man asked.

"Yes." Me and Clementine said.

"Okay then. Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there." the man said.

"Yeah. It's not doing so good." Lee said.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." the man said. We went to the porch and Lee sat on the bench. The man came back out and started fixing Lee's leg. The man said his name was Hershel and he'd let us sleep in the barn for the night with another family that was there. Hershel carried some mats and laid them in the hay.

"Thank you, Mr. Hershel." I said.

"You're most welcome Laura." Hershel said. Lee laid on one mat and we laid on the other. It was hard to fall asleep. I had a lot of things run through my head. What worried me the most was whether or not my parents were okay or even alive. I took out of my bag my stuffed rabbit, Felicity. My mommy had made for me(Mimzy from The Last Mimzy). I held her close to me and tried to go to sleep.


	4. New Group

My Pov

I woke up feeling itchy from the hay. The other family that had been sleeping in the barn was a man named Kenny, his wife Katjaa and their son Duck. Kenny was a commercial fisherman and Katjaa was a veterinarian. I decided to walk around the farm, seeing what there was. Katjaa was a nice lady, Kenny seemed like a good man and Duck was kind of... silly. But, he was fun to be around. While walking around, I heard a scream. I ran and saw that Duck had accidentally drove the tractor over Shawn's leg. Soon, more of the monsters started reaching for Shawn while some others grabbed Duck.

"Help!" I cried. Lee came and ran to help Duck. He hit some of the monsters with a plank. Kenny came running toward them and together, they pulled Duck free.

"Now get Shawn!" Lee exclaimed. But Kenny didn't help. Instead, he ran back toward the house with Duck. Lee ran to help Shawn, but the monsters broke the fence and started eating Shawn. Both Clementine and I watched in horror, unable to look away. Hershel came and shot all of the monsters, but Shawn died from his injuries. Hershel yelled at all of us to leave. Kenny thankfully gave us a ride to Macon. While driving, I couldn't help but hope that Mommy and Daddy were okay. Soon, Kenny's truck stopped.

"Well, this is as far as we're going." Kenny said.

"Then it's far enough." Lee said. We all got out of the truck and started walking around. It looked as though the town was deserted. It was scary.

"Look!" Duck exclaimed. We all looked toward a turned over car and saw a person crouched down. Kenny tried to wave them down.

"Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas." Kenny called out. That's when the person turned and we saw it was a walker. "Fuck!" Soon more of them started coming toward us.

"We're TRAPPED!" Katjaa cried. Soon, Duck screamed. One of the walkers went toward him. It tripped and fell on top of him. Duck started screaming before a loud boom sounded and the walker rolled off of him. I saw it had been shot. I looked and saw my mom!

"Mommy!" I cried, running to her. When she turned and saw me, her face lit up a little.

"Laura!" she cried. She wrapped her free arm around me and hugged me close.

"Run!" a man yelled. Mommy shot several other walkers before we all ran into the drugstore. The man closed the shutter gate and used a combination lock to keep them closed. Once we were inside, I saw my dad was here too.

"Daddy!" I cried. He saw me and lifted me up into a hug.

"Laura! Thank God you're safe!" Daddy happily exclaimed. That's when I noticed the other people in the drugstore. The man who had been with Mommy, another lady and an older man.

"We can't take risks like this!" the woman snapped.

"And we can't just let people die either. Especially when they have my daughter with them!" Mommy snapped back.

"When I SAY 'that door stays shut no matter what' I fucking MEAN it. We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous" the woman said. Soon, everyone started to yell at each other. Soon, the old man turned to Duck.

"Holy SHIT. Son of bitch. One of them is bitten!" the one man exclaimed.

"He wasn't bitten." Lee said.

"Hell he wasn't!" the man snapped. "We have to end this now." The man started going toward Duck and Katjaa, but Kenny stood in his way. More arguing ensued and I was done listening to it. I went toward the back, near the bathroom. When I was close enough to the door, I thought I heard moaning. That's when I heard Lee's voice grow louder.

"NO. You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody. I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me, though, because it's ME before anyone else in here." Lee said with anger in his voice. Just then the bathroom door was pushed open and a walker fell toward me.

"Help!" I screamed. The walker grabbed me and was about to bite me, but Lee ran and yank it off me.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee yelled. He pulled the walker off me and I ran to my dad. Mommy took aim and shot the walker in the head. It fell to the floor and Lee looked at my mom.

"You okay?" Mommy asked.

"Just great, thanks." Lee said.

"Uh... guys?" the younger man asked fearfully. We all looked toward the window and saw it moving. I could hear all the walkers from outside. They were trying to get in. Mommy pulled me back toward Daddy and we ducked down, holding each other. I saw Clementine clinging to Lee.

"Everyone DOWN! Stay QUIET!" the woman whispered.

"They're gonna get in!" the old man whispered.

"SHUT UP." Kenny said. That's when the sound of machine gunfire was heard.

"Is that the military?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." the woman said.

"Thank God for whatever it is." the younger man said.

"We almost DIED because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-" the old man yelled, but then suddenly collapsed to the floor. It turned out that he had a heart condition and needed nitroglycerin pills. The problem was, the pharmacy was locked. The adults decided on a plan. The younger man, named Glenn, would go and get enough gas for Kenny's truck so we could all escaped. My parents, Doug and Carley, would take turns on watch. The other woman, named Lilly, would keep watch on her father Larry. I sat with Clementine, and just hoped we could all get out of here and somewhere safe soon.

* * *

 **Sorry for a late update on this! I lost interest and when I lose interest in a story, I can't post for it. But, I've watched half of the Final Season and now I'm hooked again. I'm going to try to post again soon, but a lot of stuff is going on. Also, I don't know if I'll post my Pokemon crossover again, but I will be doing a Digimon crossover.**


End file.
